The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that load .22 and .17 caliber rimfire ammunition into rifles with tubular magazines.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, when loading a .22 rimfire rifle with a tubular magazine, ammunition was loaded by hand, one shell at a time from a pocket, box or similar container. It was a slow cumbersome process and extremely difficult to do quickly, under adverse conditions, with gloves or because of certain physical ailments. Because of the difficulty and awkwardness of loading by hand ammunition was often dropped and soiled or was lost. As a user ages, the dexterity to perform the loading operation decreases and decreases the ability to perform the task. There was also the risk of loading the ammunition upside down and therefore the possibility of jamming in the rifle's magazine or of accidental discharge. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.